ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Marshall Teague (actor)
Marshall R. Teague Biography (1953-) filmreference.com | birth_place = Newport, Tennessee, U.S. | yearsactive = 1979–2005 2011–present | occupation = Actor }} Marshall R. Teague (born April 16, 1953) is an American film and television actor known for his role in the 1989 cult movie Road House and for his recurring role on the 1990s science fiction series Babylon 5 as Ta'Lon, a Narn soldier. Teague has also appeared in The Rock (1996) and Armageddon (1998), both of which were directed by Michael Bay. Teague's other TV appearances included Walker, Texas Ranger where he has made some guest appearances as different characters. He (as a different character) was Walker's first nemesis & last in the final showdown. He made a guest appearance on Babylon 5 as a human in the Season One episode "Infection" and made a guest appearance on the Babylon 5 spinoff Crusade as Captain Daniels in the episode "The Long Road". He has had some regular roles on television in the soap opera Days of Our Lives as Leonard Stacy in 1984. He starred on the 1980s HBO series 1st & Ten as Mac Petty in 1984. Teague has made guest appearances on many TV shows, some of those appearances range from Columbo: Uneasy Lies the Crown, Stargate SG-1, The Fall Guy, Automan, Knight Rider, She Spies, The A-Team, Sliders, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in the season 4 episode "Hippocratic Oath" and on Star Trek: Voyager in the season 3 episode "Distant Origin". In the video game industry, he is known as the voice of Krunk in the video game Crash Nitro Kart and as the model for Captain Elias Walker in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Filmography *''Topper'' (1979) (TV) - Man at Disco *''The Fall Guy'' (1981-1986) (TV) - Al Ponz *''The Phoenix'' (1981-1982) (TV) - Sheriff *''The Shadow Riders'' (1982) (TV) - Lieutenant Butler *''The Ambush Murders'' (1982) - Guard *''Knight Rider'' (1982-1986) - Armand *''Starflight: The Plane That Couldn't Land'' (1983) - Guard *''Mama's Family'' (1983-1990) (TV) - Chuck, Karate Instructor *''The A-Team'' (1983-1987) (TV) - Travis Mason *''Travis McGee'' (1983) - Nicky Noyes *''Automan'' (1983-1984) (TV) - Ted *''Hunter'' (1984-1991) (TV) - Greg Avadon *''Who's the Boss?'' (1984-1992) (TV) - Bart *''1st & Ten'' (1984-1991) (TV) - Mace Petty *''Crazy Like a Fox'' (1984-1986) (TV) - *''Moonlighting'' (1985-1989) (TV) - Chasing Man #1 *''MacGyver'' (1985-1992) (TV) - Logan *''Vendetta'' (1986) - Paul Donahue *''Houston Knights'' (1987-1988) (TV) - *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (1987) (TV) - Paul *''Disaster'' (1987) *''Werewolf'' (1987-1988) (TV) - Austin *''Elvis and Me'' (1988) - Rick Colton *''Original Sin'' (1989) - Richie Morgan *''Quantum Leap'' (1989-1993) (TV) - Wayne *''Road House'' (1989) - Jimmy *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1989-1996) (TV) - Frank *''Baywatch'' (1989-2001) (TV) - Chief Clark *''Trained to Kill'' (1989) - Felix Brenner *''Chameleons'' (1989) - Turk *''Sunset Beat'' (1990-1992) (TV) - *''Columbo: Uneasy Lies the Crown'' (1990) - Adam Evans *''Fire Birds'' (1990) - Doug Daniels *''Super Force'' (1990) - Frank Stone Jr *''Super Force'' (1990-1992) (TV) - Frank Stone *''P.S. I Luv U'' (1991-1992) (TV) - Agent Irwin *''Silk Stalkings'' (1991-1999) (TV) - Colonel Pike *''Love and Curses... And All That Jazz'' (1991) - Arthur *''Guardian Angel'' (1991) *''Renegade'' (1992-1997) (TV) - Sheriff *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1993-1999) (TV) - Temo'Zuma *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (1993-2001) (TV) - Emile Lavocat / Milos "Moon" Lavocat *''Johnny Bago'' (1993) (TV) - Kenny *''No Child of Mine'' (1993) - George Young *''Rough Riders'' (1993) *''Babylon 5'' (1994-1998) (TV) - Ta'Lon *''One West Waikiki'' (1994-1996) (TV) - Marty Essendal *''Motorcycle Gang'' (1994) - Kincaid *''Guardian Angel'' (1994) - Nick *''Surgical Strike'' (1994) - Major *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1995-2001) (TV) - Haluk *''Sliders'' (1995-2000) (TV) - General Kronus *''Simon & Simon: In Trouble Again'' (1995) - Bruce Marcom *''A Dangerous Place'' (1995) - Gavin *''Fists of Iron'' (1995) - Peter Gallagher *''The Colony'' (1995) - Doug Corwin *''Pacific Blue'' (1996-2000) (TV) - Jack Bannister *''The Sentinel'' (1996-1999) (TV) - Wade Rooker *''Promised Land'' (1996-1999) (TV) - Sheriff Oakley *''The Rock'' (1996) - Seal Reigert *''The Bad Pack'' (1997) - Lamont Sperry *''Stargate SG-1'' (1997-2007) (TV) - AF Colonel Frank Cromwell *''Rough Riders'' (1997) - Black Jack Pershing *''On the Line'' (1997) - Jay *''Pensacola: Wings of Gold'' (1997-2000) (TV) - Colonel Drayton *''Soldier of Fortune, Inc.'' (1997-1999) (TV) - David Drummer *''Armageddon'' (1998) - Colonel Davis *''Crusade'' (1999) (TV) - Captain Daniels *''18 Wheels of Justice'' (2000-) (TV) - Terrance Sanders *''Crime and Punishment in Suburbia'' (2000) - Coach *''Across the Line'' (1999) - Ty Parker Johnson *''Crossfire Trail'' (2001) - Snake Corville *''U.S. Seals II: The Ultimate Force'' (2001) - Major Nathan Donner *''Dawn of Our Nation'' (2001) - Paul Revere *''What Matters Most'' (2001) - Raymond Warner *''Second to Die'' (2002) - Captain Burris *''She Spies'' (2002-2004) (TV) - Phoenix *''Robbery Homicide Division'' (2002-2003) (TV) - Sergeant Wike *''Monte Walsh'' (2003) - Wallace 'Dally' Johnson *''Bells of Innocence'' (2003) - Joshua Ravel *''Disaster'' (2003) - Chief Hackett *''Crash Nitro Kart'' (2003) (VG)- Krunk *''Special Forces'' (2003) - Major Don Harding *''Criminal Minds'' (2005-) (TV) - Dr. Edward Calder *''The Cutter'' (2005) - Moore *''Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire'' (2005) - Derek Gibbs *''The Pros and Cons of Breathing'' (2006) - Dr. Benjamin *''House of the Rising Sun'' (2006) - George Trilleau *''Friday Night Lights'' (2006-2011) (TV) - John Aroldi *''Splitting Hairs'' (2007) - Charlie Pluders *''American Identity'' (2007) - General Farmington *''In Plain Sight'' (2008-2012) (TV) - Alan Cohen *''Leverage'' (2008-2012) (TV) - Rampone *''Scoundrels'' (2010) (TV) - John Stierson *''Universal Squadrons'' (2011) - Dr. White *''Last Ounce of Courage'' (2012) - Bob Revere *''Divorce Texas Style'' (2013) - Frank Douglas *''Front Porch'' (2014) - James *''American Crime'' (2015-) (TV) - Ben Callahan *''Road to the Well'' (2015) - Dale *''Hardin'' (2015) - John B Armstrong *''The Hard Ride'' (2015) - Judge Bennett *''Oil Run'' (2016) - Agent Baker Personal appearances *''Jaret Goes to the Movies podcast (Episode 40 - Road House) Personal life Teague has been married to his wife, Lindy, since 1998. Having attended two military academies in his youth, Teague joined the Navy at age 17. During his time in service, Teague won the NATO Heavyweight Kick Boxing Championship. Teague has served on the Board of Directors of the Quail and Upland Wildlife Federation with his wife Lindy. Teague has been a longtime supporter of firearms rights and the NRA, and has been going to the Big Country Celebrity Ultimate Hunt since 1994. References External links * *Marshall Teague on American Film Institute Catalog *Marshall Teague on AllMovie Category:1953 births Category:American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:Actors from Tennessee Category:Living people Category:American tang soo do practitioners Category:American karateka Category:American taekwondo practitioners Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:People from Newport, Tennessee